Living With The Dead!
This is the twenty-fifth story written in the series. It's a Chris-centric episode. Storyline Part 1 Chris Bright was tied up at a chair. So Chris, tell us why you planned this said Eric. I wouldn’t say anything said Chris. Not to me? asked Jennifer. No! said Chris. Shot me said Chris. The man in a black suit with a masker was at the roof at looked at the flat where Eric Glass lived. Bob looked at him. The only that I’m going to say is where you can find Brad Bright said Chris. You can find him by Sint Markus Station, Perron 7. There is he waiting for you said Chris. The man in a black suit with a masker shot at Chris. He was going to be bleeding. Oh my God, he’s dead said Bob. Eric and Jennifer we have to go to Sint Markus Station, Perron 7 said Bob. Flashback: Chris Bright This is just the beginning said Chris. Come we have to kill them said Brad. Brad and Chris were looking at The Crash House. It caused us a few days, but finally are we here said Chris. I hate you said Bob. How are we going to do this? asked Brad. We shoot at the windows said Chris. But at that moment came a woman in a car riding while Chris shot. The woman was dead. Oh my God, she’s dead said Chris. Chris climbed on the car and shot at the windows, but missed. Eric, Bob and Jennifer were hiding them at the house. That are Chris and Brad said Eric who saw Chris standing on the car. Brad looked of there was somebody. We’re save said Brad. For how long? asked Chris. I hear nothing said Chris. Maybe they are dead said Brad. Part 2 Brad looked again. Go said Brad. Chris was going. There is no one said Chris. But at that moment was Chris beat by Eric Glass. He felt on the ground. Bob looked at Chris. He’s down for a few minutes said Bob. Brad looked at Eric. What are you looking? asked Eric. That’s his brother said Bob. Eric was runnin to Brad. Brad was runnin to the town. Then he was hiding himself in a street. Eric was stopping. Where are you Brad? asked Eric. I’m here screamed Brad. Eric was runnin, but couldn’t find him. Eric was going back, but was beat by Brad. If you think you win, then you’re wrong said Brad. But I don’t let you die, the only person that you have to give us is Mandy Crash said Brad. Brad was walking away. A few minutes later he was back at The Crash House. He’s gone said Eric. Now, then there is one chance said Eric. What? asked Bob. We have to leave this house and going to my flat said Eric. Later was the group at Eric’s house in the flat. Here are we save for now said Eric. Bob was putting Chris on the chair. Now we have to tying him up said Jennifer. Later was Chris tied up. *- Trivia *This episode has a easter-egg in Sint Markus Station, Perron 7. It's a eater-egg to the creator Station7.